A Turn of Events
by Majiave Whisperwind
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore has always loved Arthas. But, what will happen when she is captured by the one she had used to love? World of Warcraft along with all the characters belong to Blizzard. ( Exept for Teashayy, Majiave, Cynthiea, Rashay, and Lindrith). Everything belongs to their rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Majiave here. I got an idea from a PM from Dianapotter, a story...about Jaina and Arthas. They are my favorite couple in all of World of Warcraft, I had an idea to do this story for awhile, but I sadly never got around to it...UNTILL NOW! This story will not follow all events of Wrath, I will add some, like Jaina getting captured by the Scourge. Anyways, Diana, if you are reading this, I would love if we could work on this project together! You can either PM me again about it, or just tell me in the reviews. Anyways...here...is chapter one...* Dramatic Music* **

Jaina stood staring out one of her windows in her tower, overlooking Tharamore. She smiled at how much they where thriving, even with the harsh swamp right outside their doorstep. Her smile then faded, as she remembered the only reason that Tharamore, and the new Dalaran existed: Arthas. Once her lover, and fiancée, walked down the darkest path of all. Oh how she longed to try and turn back time! To stop him from murdering _every_ Man, Woman, and Child in Strathholme. To stop him from taking his ill-fated trip to Northrend, and most of all, to stop him from taking the cursed sword: Frostmourne, and becoming the Lich King. She remembered how he went and sieged Dalaran, destroying it, and worst of all, killing her Mentor.

She walked over to an old book, one, that her Mentor had given her, She opened the book, and felt her eyes tearing up as she read on, closing her eyes, she slammed the book shut and placed it back on the shelf.

_Get it together, Jaina! You _must_ help destroy the Lich King. _She thought. _Even if you used to love the dammed monster. _She shook her head to clear it.

" Aegwynn!" Jaina called to her Chamberlin, " You must look over Tharamore, while I am in Northrend!" Aegwynn bowed and nodded.

" Of course, Jaina. May the Light protect you." She said, smiling and hugging Jaina before she left. Jaina conjured a teleport spell and she vanished from where she was standing a heartbeat ago. Rhonin jumped a bit then relaxed as Jaina materialized in front of him. She smiled at him as her spell finished. They both hugged.

" It is very good to see you again, Lady Jaina Proudmoore." Rhonin said, as he broke away. Vereesa came up and also greeted Jaina.

" We are glad you have come, Jaina. We need all the help we can get against the Lich King and the Scourge." Vereesa said. Jaina nodded.

" We will all stand and fight against Arthas, until our last breath." Jaina breathed. Her eyes sparkled with a hunger for vengeance, but her heart said something different. She had still loved Arthas, even now...

**Yes...that was chapter one. Anyways, read and review! I will be putting Majiave, Lindrith, Teashayy, Alrin ( Hanaak) and Rashay in this story, as well as some of your own characters! Just put your character along with his/her description in the review! I still need all characters. Everyone is welcome! Also try and put what he/she looks like as well as their personality. Thanks! -Majiave Whisperwind **


	2. A dark past, present, and future

**Hello everyone! This might as well be called chapter one. '.'. My first chapter was so short, it might as well be a prologue. Anyways, let's begin! **

Jaina felt as if she was taking a dagger to the heart when she said those words. She didn't want to believe that her prince wasn't some irredeemable monster. She wanted, no, she _needed _to know if there was even a part of her Arthas left within the Lich King. Jaina, with a bow turned and left the violet citadel, going to her chambers within Dalaran. As she was walking images filled her mind. Images of her past: She remembered how Dalaran once was, it was once part of the Eastern Kingdoms, part of Lorderon, until it fell to Arthas and the Demon Archimonde. She remembered the horrified expression she wore as she received the news.

She kept walking.

**In Icecrown Citadel:**

Loud footsteps echoed throughout the halls, a Blue gleam of a Rune Blade and Bone-white hair was all that gave away his true identity. He walked to his private chambers, The Halls of Reflections. A small frozen- like orb was on his Throne, the man walked to it. He held the orb in his hands, his unusual Blue eyes seeming to freeze it more.

" Show me...Jaina Proudmoore." The man commanded. The Frozen Orb seemed to glow a faint, bright blue, then faded, an Image of a Human mage with golden hair- Lady Jaina- showed within the orb. The man grinned as he realized how close she was to where he had his base, she was in Dalaran. The image faded. He turned around with a swish of his cape and marched down the halls once more.

**In Dalaran: **

Jaina felt as if a shiver went up her spine as she kept walking. She knew the Lich King's citadel was near by, she could see it faintly in the distance. And she knew of who it housed. She quickened her pace as she strode through Dalaran. She saw Majiave and Teashayy near by. Majiave turned her silver gaze over to her. She smiled and bowed slightly, Jaina smiled back and continued walking.

_I am coming for you Jaina Proudmoore...and when that day comes...you will serve me. _A voice rasped inside her head. She narrowed her eyes, she knew that voice: it was Arthas.

_I would sooner die than serve you, Arthas._ Jaina thought. All she heard was evil laughter in turn. She silently begged him to stop. She knew she could never fight him, not until she was sure that Arthas was gone, and only the Lich King remained.

She Teleported herself out of the city, she didn't want the flood of memories and guilt clawing at her throat when she walked through New Dalaran's streets. She turned around and looked around as she materialized in crystal song, just below Dalaran. She wrapped her cape around her slender build, howling winds blew her hair like a blizzard. She looked up and saw a platform floating above her in the sky. A Blue Dragon was patrolling the area, his sharp eyes seeming to bur away the bark of trees and see right through them. As she walked on, her boots crunched softly on the snow, tucking a stray lock of hair, she looked around once again. All she could see was Crystalsong's crystal like trees and snow for what seemed like miles, and possibly was. She kept walking, small snow flakes started to fly through the air, embracing Jaina in a gentle swirl.

" You could have more control over ice than what you already have Jaina Proudmoore." A voice rasped a bit away. She turned around, narrowing her eyes as she saw one of Arthas's servants: Kel'thuzad. " But it will only happen if you join us." Flames sprung to life in her hands.

" I would rather die than join you and the Lich king." She said, she winced inwardly at what she was about to say- " I would destroy your' master' with my own hands if I could! And I would." She launched the flames right at the lich, he shook his head, weaving frost in his bony fingers, the spell froze, then shattered.

" I suppose I will have to take you by force Lady Jaina." Kel'thuzad snarled. He launched a barrage of Frostbolts at her. She put up a barrier, but every second she held up to Kel'thuzad, it sapped more and more of her strength. Jaina's world went black and she collapsed.

**Ooooooooh! Cliffhanger! That's all for this chapter, I PROMISE I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER! I ran out of ideas for this chapter, so I need a few days to think for the next one. D:. Anyways, if you want one of your own characters in this story, you can post it in the review. I still need all characters, so even if you're a guest, you can post! Anyways, until next chapter! Oh yes, before I forget...here is a sneak peek at the next chapter! Also, if you read this chapter BEFORE I changed it, it was Majiave and her sister talking near the Violet Citadel. I decided to still have Lindrith and Alrin (Hanaak) Under The Lich King's control in this story. Makes more chapters for me. :D Anyways, here's the preview!: **

Jaina fell to the ground, her tears poring out like a stream. Much to Arthas's annoyance, he felt like his heart was being torn apart seeing Jaina cry. He longed to comfort her and apologize.

**Jaina: Wait! Don't you usually do an outro kind of thing on your other story? **

**Me: Oh my gosh, I forgot. Thank you for reminding me!**

**Jaina: You're welcome! **

**Me: Read and review! **

**Jaina, Rashay, Teashayy, Lindrith, Alrin and Majiave: It makes us happy! **


	3. Arthas' s Plan

**Hello everyone, sorry I haven't been updateing my storys lately. My PC decided to stop working so I have to type my chapters on my tablet...anyways, here, is chapter two of a turn of events, Arthas' s Plan! **

** Chapter Two: Arthas' s Plan **

I groaned slightly as I awoke on hard, cold stone flooring. The chill in the room- or should I say cell- peirced me to the bone. I shivered slightly and stood up, and pain shot through me. My bones ached, and I can't really remember anything else other than wakeing up here. I noticed a fairly large doorway near where I was, I ran right to it, tried to open it, but I proved to be Unsuccessful. _Locked. _I thought misbrely. Nothing to do but wait.

" Lindrith, Arlin, is the prisoner awake?" Someone spoke.  
>I poked my head in the small window on my cell door. The shadows seemed to guard the new figure, and the cold seemed to increase, 10 fold, and I shivered. The Night Elf and Tauren nodded.<p>

" Yes, my lord." They said in unsion. " She is awake." I narrowed my eyes and scrambled back. Lindrith, Arlin, where had I heard those names before? I gasped as my memory, slowly, but surely, starting to come back. Majiave! Her and Lindrith...are...sisters! Baine! I...I remember all of them! Varian, Tyrande, Malfurion, Thrall...I remember all of them! _Jaina, there's no time to think about that! _She scolded herself. _You __must focus! You have to find a way out of her- _her thoughts were interupted as the door creaked open, and a tall, shadowy figure took a few, ear-spliting steps inside, until he towered over her. The two Death Knights silently followed, and the Night Elf closed the door behind her.

" Well, if it isn't Jaina Proudmoore. Long time no see, _my lady." _He said, as his bloodless lips curled into a sneer. _No...it couldn't be! _Jaina thought in horror.

" Not long enough, Arthas. Why have you brought me here?" Jaina growled.

" That all shall be revealed, in time." Arthas replied.

Fire started to crackle to life in her palms. " Tell. Me." She growled. Arthas lifted an eyebrow and laughed.

" Very brave, very brave indeed, to threaten to attack me." He said, his voice cold as Ice, and smooth as honey.

" It wasn't a thre-" I started.

" Silence! I want to know this, Jaina, and I want to know it now: why were you in Dalaran?" He questioned.

" That's none of your business. " I growled.

Arthas narrowed his eyes and muttered a spell, the crackling fire died in my palms, and the words of a spell died in my throat, my mind felt numb. " Now, you will answer your master." He said coldly.

" You are _not _my master, no matter what you say." I spat in reply. Arthas' s cold, loud laughter boomed around the cell again. I couldn't bear it any longer.

" Jaina, Jaina, Jaina. I could've ordered Kel'thuzad to just kill you- no questions asked- but I didn't, you are at my mercy sorceress. Choice your words wisely." He said.

" I still won't tell you." I growled, turning my head away, my blonde hair and purple flowing robes following in the gesture. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Arthas telling the two Death Knights to leave. The door opened with a small creak, then slammed shut.

" You always were a tough cookie to crack, Jaina." Arthas mused. " Always so naive, stubborn sometimes even."

I spun around to face him, my hair and robes following. " As the Ruler of Tharamore, I order you to-" I started but Arthas only grinned.

" Ah yes, Theramore. I saw you playing ruler with your little settlement. Don't go parading your title in front of me, Jaina." He said. Anger fummed inside of me.

" Stop trying to toy with my mind, you are not Arthas, I know that, Arthas-" My voice broke. " _My _Arthas has been dead for years."

" What makes you say that?"

" Arthas wouldn't help wipe out the liveing on Azeroth, murder his father, Uther. _HE _would never do that! I know he wouldn't..."

" Wrong Jaina, I am Arthas, Arthas the Lich King, nothing more nothing less." He coldly replied.

" You're a horrible liar."

" Oh, am I?" He laughed. " Am I truely Jaina?"

" Yes. You are." I growled.

" Your Arthas, the Arthas who you helped kill Kel'thuzad, did you love him?"

" Yes, with all my heart."

" Your Arthas, who slaughtered every man, woman, and child in Stratholme?"

" I..."

" Your Arthas who murdered Antinidas, ( sorry If i spelled his name wrong.) and raized Dalaran?" I grew silent.

" You said you loved him: therefor, you love _me."_ He confirmed.

" You are NOT Arthas!" I screamed at him. Arthas shook his head.

" Ner'zhul and I never perfectly murged, Jaina. I killed the old fool when I was dreaming. I am solely the Lich King, no one else, _but me._" Arthas laughed.

" No. No, no, no, no, no." I scampered. " You- you're lying! "

" I am not lying Jaina." He replied. Tears started to fill my eyes and I collapsed onto the ground, tears flowing out of me like a fast flowing river. How _could _he?! How could he forsake everything he once was? He watched on silently, and I sensed him feeling resentful, does he still care for me, like..like I did for him? I realized that was a question I couldn't answer.

**Well, that's all for this chapter! I really hope you guys liked it! 3**


	4. Is hope truly lost?

Jaina felt like she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes were red and puffy, her heart felt like it was shattered...again. Arthas had broken her heart once, but...this. This time she felt truly heart broken. _Her _Arthas had purged Stratholme. _Her _Arthas murdered his own father, and Uther. _Her _Arthas had broken her heart, with every High Elf he murdered, every man, woman, or child - infected or not- he slew in Stratholme, every Dalaran Magi he slew,

every citizen of Lorderon he betrayed, and every citizen of the Horde or Alliance he had tortured and slain.

" How...how could he..." She whispered to herself. Arthas raised an eyebrow.

" You do I know I can hear you, correct Jaina?" He coldly asked. Jaina stood up and turned to face him.

" Just shut up and leave me alone. I don't care about the being quiet part just leave me alone." She growled, her sapphire eyes cool yet fummed with anger and sadness.

_Just leave me alone. _The words were practically an insult! Ha! As if she could tell him what to do. _He _was the master, not the slave.

" Oh and why should I keep quiet? I thought you liked my company..." He asked.

" _Liked your company? _Those words are an insult right to my face!" Jaina snapped.

" I'm half suprised you didn't try to blast me with a spell yet." He casually replied. He couldn't lie, he did love toying with her emotions.

" Don't give me any ideas..." She warned, fire once again starting to crackle to life in her palms.

_Don't give me any ideas. _That one part of her, was the part that put him off guard. He could feel petty emotions, guilt, compassion, and love once again, but he roughly shook the feeling away. It was impossible for those feelings to come back. Unless...

_No, that's impossible. _He thought. He snarled quietly to himself. " You're going to be here for awhile Jaina. I suggest you try not to take one step out of line." He growled. He marched to the door and opened it. " Or else I'll know why..." Then he slammed the door behind him. Jaina sighed and sat down, burying her head in her hands.

**In Stormwind:  
><strong>

When everyone though things couldn't get much worse, they did. And fast.

King Varian Wrynn sighed heavily as he walked out of the small room where he was speaking with the house of nobles. Atleast his son, Anduin, didn't have to deal with them. Yet anyways, and hopefully it would still be awhile before he does. He needed to take a load off his head. He needed some fresh air. After all, it was a glorious day outside.

" King Varian?" A voice asked, he turned his black head around and saw the young- by her people's standards- visage of Majiave.

" Majiave, is everything alright?" He asked, suddenly worried.

" Afraid not, Varian...it's Lady Jaina." She paused. " When I was in Dalaran Lady Jaina teleported out, I knew it would be emotional for her to be there again, but Aegwyn said she never came back to Theramore-"

" What?!" Varian interupted.

" If I may finish." Majiave growled. " Aegwyn thinks that the Lich King might've taken her captive, and I agree with her, with Dalaran so close to Icecrown Citadel and all."

" How could this have happend." Varian said, as he paced back and forth.

" Varian, not many answers are found in a state of panic. We need to keep calm and think of the possibilities. " Majiave calmly said, even though her worry shone in her eyes and the shaking of her voice. " Should we contact Warcheif Thrall on what had happend?" She asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

" We might as well..." Varian growled. " But they better not pull off anything behind our backs." She nodded. " I want you to send him a letter immediately. And if you see her, give it to Teashayy. She can give it to the Warcheif." Majiave bowed.

" As you wish King Varian." She said, walking away.

A small candle was the only light in the dark room, as she put down the quill, she put the seal of the Alliance onto it, closing the envelope. Majiave reached for a small, empty brown bag, and silently put the letter into it. Closing her eyes, she put a hand near her forehead.

_Teashayy, Teashayy can you hear me? _Majiave asked, trying to reach her counterpart.

_Loud and clear. _Came the reply.

_I need you to do something for me, meet me in Dalaran. Please, it's very important._ Majiave said, opening her eyes.

_On my way.  
><em>

**In Dalaran: **

" This had better be important, Majiave." Teashayy said as she walked twoards the Night Elf.

" It is. It's Lady Jaina, she's vanished, Teashayy. Varian and I think the Lich King might've taken her captive." Majiave replied, reaching for the letter. " Give this to Thrall, and so he's not suspicious about this, tell him that it's very important, and that it's from me." Teashayy took the letter.

" I will, and give my regards to Varian." She said as she raced away.

**In Orgrimmar:  
><strong>

" Why do we keep staying in the lines? I'm not afraid of the Alliance! We could easily destroy those weaklings!" Garrosh snarled, facing Thrall with angry eyes.

" Prehaps without their help, we won't be able to win this war you idiot!" Teashayy snapped.

" Well, you would know that! How do we know you're not a traitor!" Garrosh hissed.

" Don't you dare call her a traitor!" Sylvanas yelled.

" Thrall-" Teashayy started but was curtly inturupted by Garrosh.

" It's true! She used to be part of the Alliance, did she not?" He snarled.

Turning to Thrall, she pulled out the letter.

" Teashayy, what is that." Baine asked.

" A letter from the Alliance, Baine, I was asked to give it to Thrall. And it's urgent." She replied.

" Traitor!" Garrosh growled, but Teashayy ignored him.

" Majiave wouldn't lie to me." She said as she handed Thrall the letter. He read it aloud.

" _Warcheif Thrall, it pains me to contact you with this news. But Lady Jaina Proudmoore has vanished after she teleported out of Dalaran one night. King Varian, the other Alliance leaders, and I have reason to believe she has been taken captive by the Lich King. If she was taken by him, and we have the proof, Varian will mount a rescue party into Icecrown, if you find any proof she has been taken- or is still alive- I ask you to inform us as soon as you can. In the meantime, Jaina's Chamberlin will watch over Theramore, along with Lady Jaina's advisors. Until we meet again, Warcheif. - Majiave Whisperwind"  
><em>

" Lady Jaina had vanished? Mon, dis isn't good. " Vol'jin said.

" This could be our chance! If we take Theramore-" Garrosh started then was interupted my Teashayy.

" Garrosh, that is not your decision! You would be more crazed than a Dragonhawk if you try that!" She growled.

" Enough, I will be true to my word, we will not attack Theramore, and if any of you find the slightest sign that Lady Jaina is still alive, tell me _immediately. _" Thrall growled. " Understand Garrosh?"

" Yes, Warcheif." Garrosh replied, shooting a venomous look at Teashayy, and her lips curled into a snarl.

" Teashayy thank you for bringing me this. Tell Majiave we will stay true to our agreement." Thrall said, looking at the High Elf. She bowed.

" Of course, Warcheif." She replied, rising. She, Lor'themar, and Sylvanas turned away and started the walk to the zeppelin to the Undercity.

" You still have connections with a murderer's sister?" Sylvanas silently snarled.

" Majiave isn't like Lindrith, I trust her." Teashayy calmly replied, her Amber eyes soft and slightly unfocused. " Besides, you don't know Majiave like I do."

" You don't know her sister. I did." Sylvanas countered.

" I already said this: Majiave isn't like her sister. She's solely loyal to the Alliance, not her sister." Teashayy said, turning her gaze to her mother.

" For now..." Sylvanas growled.

**Back in Icecrown Citadel: **

_I must find a way out of here. And soon. _Jaina thought. She couldn't bare to think what any of the other captives were going through. Soon their torchered souls would be put to rest. _But at what cost. _

So many lives had been lost already, and they just bolster the Scourge with each life lost.

_Is hope truly lost? _Jaina wondered. And that too, Jaina realized that wasn't a question she couldn't answer.

" Light help us." She whispered. " Help us win this war."

**Woot! Chapter 3 is done! The news had been delivered to the Alliance and Horde, can they rescue Jaina? Maybe, maybe not. ( Hint: must wait and read to find out. ) Anyways, that was chapter 3, I already started on chapter 4, so it might be posted up tomorrow! Or Monday. Or Tuesday. Or when I post it. **


	5. The Kirin'tor's involvement

**Hi again! I got around to chapter four. :3. Also Diana, if you're reading this, the author of the story " The shadows grow longer" asked me to tell you that she will be updateing soon. But for now, here is chapter four! :D. **

The news of Jaina's dissaperance had reached as far as the ears of Rhonin, or the eyes you could say. As he looked up from the letter, he faced Vereesa.

" Is everything alright?" She asked, tilting her silver head, questioning the mage. Rhonin shook his head.

" Afraid not. I got a letter from Majiave and Teashayy today- Jaina has disappeared. " He said, putting a hand near his forehead, and in his free hand, gave the letter to his wife. She quickly took it.

" What are we going to do, Rhonin? She could be anywhere. " Vereesa growled.

" Teashayy said that she, along with Majiave, the leaders of the Horde and Alliance have reason to believe she has been captured by the Lich King." He replied, sighing heavily. Vereesa looked up from the letter as Rhonin added-" We must tell the others in the counsel. " She nodded in agreement.

" Should we ask the Guardians to tell them what has happend?" Vereesa asked, closing and putting away the letter.

" It wouldn't be a bad idea, if you may send Aethas to get Teashayy. She can fetch Majiave then come here." Rhonin replied. Vereesa nodded and moved away.

**In Silvermoon:  
><strong>

" Not another word, Rommath!" Teashayy spat, she and the Grand Magister were about an inch apart.

" Tell me Teashayy." He snarled. " Why are you still in contact with one of the _Alliance?" _

" That is absolutely _none _of your business! " She shot back. Fire started to crackle around her.

" Teashayy, please, calm down." Lor'themar pleaded. Scoffing, she stepped back and the fire died. Although her fists were still balled up in anger.

" I'll calm down when he stops questioning my loyalty." She said Crossley. Halduron put a hand on her shoulder and she sharply turned her head away from Rommath.

" So sorry if I'm bargaining in, but Rhonin has requested Teashayy's pressence in Dalaran." A new voice said, Lor'themar, Rommath, Teashayy, and Halduron spun around, startled.

" Aethas, it is so good to see you again" Teashayy said, then tilted her head. " but what does Rhonin need now?" The Archmage flattend his ears.

" Vereesa didn't share that information with me, but she said it's urgent. " He replied. Teashayy frowned then turned to face Lor'themar.

" I suspect I won't be gone long. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said then turned and walked after Aethas.

**In Stormwind:  
><strong>

" Lady Wisperwind, King Varian and the other leaders wish to see you." A Stormwind guard said, entering the guardens where Majiave was. She turned around.

" Tell them I'll be there in a minute." She said, the guard saluted and ran off twoards the keep. Majiave sighed and started to walk after after the guard.

_Oh Lady Jaina. I just hope you're alright. _Majiave thought, walking into the Keep.

" Majiave, glad you could make it." King Varian greeted the Night Elf as she gracefully walked to the group.

" King Varian, what is this about?" She asked, tilting her head, Varian nodded to someone behind two of his royal guards. They parted.

" Prehaps you should ask Teashayy." He said as the High Elf walked away from the guards.

" Majiave, I am so sorry for intruding, but Rhonin needs to see us." Teashayy said, her voice light and sweet.

" Why so? Is something wrong?" Majiave asked. Teashayy shook her head.

" Archmage Aethas couldn't share that information with me, but I promise it isn't a trap." She replied, shifting her position.

" Are you sure you can trust her?" Tyrande whispered to Majiave, she turned to face her mother.

" I trust Teashayy, she would never try to lure me into a trap." She whispered back then turned back to Teashayy. " I'll come with you to Dalaran." She nodded her golden head, then turned to Varian and bowed.

" I suspect she will not be gone long, your majesty. " She said, rising. Varian nodded.

" See to that it is." He growled lightly. Teashayy and Majiave padded away.

" I truely hope I didn't interupt anything." Teashayy said. Majiave laughed.

" No, it's just fine, Teashayy." Majiave reassured her.

" Aethas should be near the gates where I left him. So we have to get there quick." Teashayy mused. Majiave smiled.

" My Frost saber and my Hippogryph are here. Ash can give you a ride. But Silver would be much more hostile." Majiave said as she uttered a call in a language Teashayy didn't know of. A few moments later, Silver was right by her Mistress while Ash was on her other side. Majiave spoke a command in the same language. The Frost saber raced over to Teashayy, and she mounted it.

" I've never seen a Frost Saber before. We have lynx's in the Eversong woods where I live, but I left Fireheart in Silvermoon with my father." Teashayy said, stroking the large cat's ears.

" They're quite easy to tame. " Majiave said, stroking Silver's feathers. " Tyrande gave me Ash'falar, and Malfurion gave me Silver. She's one of the last ties I have to my father." She added, whispering the last part. Shaking her head, she mounted the bird and it flexed its wings. " Lets go." Ash pelted to the gates while Silver took into the air.

" Down there." Majiave said to Silver, pointing to a shape in front of the gates. Silver folded her wings and dove down, landing onto the cobblestone.

" Lady Whisperwind." Aethas Sunreaver greated the Night Elf with a deep bow as she dismounted. She returned the bow.

" Lord Sunreaver." Majiave said, riseing along with the Archmage.

" Where is Teashayy?" He asked.

" I'm right here, Aethas. " Teashayy said, riding up to them.

" Then please-" Aethas said as he opened a portal to Dalaran, grunting with effort. "-go through the portal. I can't hold it open long."

" Go back to the Keep, and leave with Tyrande when she leaves." Majiave whispered in Silver's ear. The bird nodded it's Silvery feathered head and ran off with Ash pelting after. Teashayy went through the swirling portal, then Majiave after her. Aethas followed after them and the portal closed behind him.

**In Dalaran: **

Vereesa jumped slightly as she heard a Teleportation spell hum in the Violet Citadel.

" Vereesa!" A voice cried with happyness singing in her musical voice. Vereesa turned her silver head and smiled as she saw her neice Teashayy materialize near where she was.

" Teashayy! Oh it is so good to see you again." Vereesa said as the High Elf ran into her arms.

" Teashayy Windrunner, Majiave Whisperwind, thank you both for coming on such short notice." A new voice said as he or she entered where they were.

" Of course, Rhonin. " Majiave replied, inclining her head with respect to the leader of the Kirin'tor. Teashayy broke away from Vereesa.

" I know you both may be wondering what this is about, but all will be revealed in time." Rhonin said as he opened a portal. " If you all would please step through the portal. The rest of the counsel is waiting for us on the other side." Vereesa and Aethas stepped through without hesitation. Majiave and Teashayy silently followed with Rhonin falling in behind them.

" Welcome," Vereesa said, her voice echoing, " to the chamber of air."

" Beautiful..." Majiave whispered. Rhonin was true to his word, the others were already here and waiting.

" What is this about?" Archmage Modera asked, tilting her white head.

" You might want to hear it from Majiave and Teashayy." Rhonin replied, stepping back. Majiave nodded to show she understood what was going on.

" It's Lady Jaina." Majiave said, closing her eyes. " She's disappeared. "

**Well, that's all for now! :D. **

**Jaina: About time you updated the story.  
><strong>

**Dovewing: Yup.  
><strong>

**Me: Dovewing? Shouldn't you be on my Warrior fanfic? **

**Dovewing: Maybe...**

**Me: Well, like I said, that's all for now, read, review, ect!  
><strong>

**Dovewing: It makes us happy!  
><strong>


End file.
